nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Fara Phoenix
Fara Phoenix is a character from the Star Fox comics that were featured in Nintendo Power in 1993. Her first appearance was in Act 2 of the comic published in Volume 46. Because her appearance was only in the Nintendo Power comics and not in a video game, it is unclear whether or not she is a canonical character in the ''Star Fox'' series. Biography Fara Phoenix is the daughter of a spaceship magnate and the chief test pilot for Star Fox. She has been flying aircraft ever since she was a little kid. After having been recruited by General Pepper for the Star Fox team, Fox McCloud and his fellow mercenaries travel to Corneria. While aboard the freighter, they find out that it has been overrun by Imperial Lizard Troops. One of the hostages is the young Fara Phoenix. After a brief fight, Fara manages to escape, leaving Fox McCloud behind. Later, on Corneria, Fox and Fara meet again during an Arwing test flight. As the two peel off from the test area, they accidentally enter Imperial airspace where they are soon attacked by Imperial fighters. Together, they successfully defeat the Battle Attack Carrier. As the Star Fox team heads out across the galaxy completing different missions, Fara stays behind at headquarters on Corneria with General Pepper. As the team gets closer to Venom, Andross contacts Pepper on Corneria and says he will kill Fox McCloud. Fara witnesses this and fears for Fox's life. Soon after, Pepper tells Fara the story of Fox's father and his history with Andross. Fara then agrees, where everyone else disagreed, to travel with Fox McCloud through the Black Hole and attack Venom. Not wanting to be left behind, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad follow close behind and they all make it through the Black Hole alive. Fara and the others continue the battle outside while Fox travels through the base on his own to defeat Andross. After Andross' defeat, Fara was test flying a new version of the Arwing. While Slippy Toad was working on it, he was kidnapped and the Arwing was stolen. Fara joined the team and traveled to Fortuna where they found Slippy and finally killed Andross for good. Upon the teams return to Fox McCloud's home planet, they are greeted by the locals where the citizens notice how closely Fara resembles Fox's mother. Soon after their arrival, the planet is attacked by two clones of Andross. Fara stays on the ground and watches while Fox defeats the clones. Different colored Arwings While the Arwing was usually silver with an accent color, the Arwing Fara piloted in the beginning of the comic was solid black. It was destroyed during the battle on Corneria against the Battle Attack Carrier. After Andross was defeated, she was test flying a newer version that was a lavender color. It was then stolen by Andross' henchmen. Appearances While the 11-part comic ran in Nintendo Power volumes 45-55, Fara did not appear in them until Act 2. *Act 2 - Nintendo Power V46 *Act 3 - Nintendo Power V47 *Act 4 - Nintendo Power V48 *Act 5 - Nintendo Power V49 *Act 6 - Nintendo Power V50 *Act 7 - Nintendo Power V51 *Act 8 - Nintendo Power V52 *Act 9 - Nintendo Power V53 *Act 10 - Nintendo Power V54 *Act 11 - Nintendo Power V55 Fara was also supposed to be a character in the unreleased Star Fox 2, but was replaced in the final game before it was ultimately cancelled. Category:Star Fox characters Category:Star Fox Category:Nintendo Power Category:Females